As is known in the art, switch mode power supply signals can emit a large amount of noise. However, the noise can negatively affect electrical circuits, such as those in electromagnetic interference (EMI) sensitive applications, and needs to be reduced to acceptable levels. One technique to reduce noise is the use of a phase locked loop (PLL) and frequency dithering, where spectral content is spread over a frequency band and the magnitude of the noise generated by the respective signals is reduced. For example, frequency dithering can be used to spread the energy of a signal over a band of frequencies instead of allowing that energy to persist at one frequency and potentially cause a spur. However, the band of frequencies is limited by the bandwidth of the components of the particular PLL.